kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Capamari
|theme= Undersea cave - Capamari's lair |world= Water Land |treasure=Magic Yarn |boss = Capamari |common enemies=Octopea }} Capamari (also known as Stylocto) is a boss appearing in the game Kirby's Epic Yarn. He is the boss of Water Land and the fourth boss Kirby and Prince Fluff face in the game. Capamari also appears in his second form during the battle with Yin-Yarn. Kirby must simply hurt him once to defeat him during this battle. Appearance Capamari has two forms. In his first form, he appears as a giant blue and white squid with a knit cap and yellow eyes. He has a purple unibrow and a giant mouth. Capamari has numerous tentacles, but he only uses three to attack Kirby. These tentacles can be wrapped into a yarn ball and thrown at him to stun him and get beads. After you remove the blue part of his cap, but it also turns into a yarn ball and can be thrown back. After Capamari's cap has been removed, he will become enraged. His appearance will change to that of a stout, red octopus with eight legs. Attacks In the first stage, Capamari tries to hinder Kirby from unraveling his cap by using his tentacles and throwing him across the stage. In his second stage, he will spew ink (camouflaged in the background) and attack with three tentacles that lock onto Kirby's position. These tentacles can be wrapped up and used against the boss. Capamari may also spawn Octopeas, which will also come out of the jar and try to hurt Kirby by spiraling into him. These small octopi can be used against their dad too. Capamari will then hide in one of four jars, and Kirby has to hit him. If Kirby cannot hit him, three of the four jars will protrude long spikes while Capamari taunts Kirby. As a last resort, Capamari gets in one of the jars and blasts himself from one jar to the other, in a similar fashion of the Octopeas. After he gets blasted out of the jar, Beads will come out and Kirby can grab them, unless Capamari launches himself towards it, or if they're not grabbed in time. How to Defeat First, Kirby has to unravel Capamari's knit cap while avoiding Capamari's tentacles. After that, Capamari will become enraged and four pots will appear and Capamari will hide in one of them. Kirby has to use the Octopeas or the squid's tentacles to hit Capamari when he pops his head out of the jars. When Kirby stuns the boss, he can latch onto the button of his to throw him across the screen and damage him. Capamari only needs to be hurt twice in order to be defeated. When Capamari is exterminated, Kirby and Prince Fluff will get the Magic Yarn from Water Land, unlocking Snow Land. Trivia *Capamari's name is derived from the words cap and calamari. *Capamari's English name was intended to be Stylocto, but it was never used in the English version of Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Capamari's first form resembles the enemy Squishy while it's second form resembles Flotzo, an enemy that replaces Squishy in Extra mode of Kirby's Dream Land and ''Kirby Super Star Ultra 's ''Revenge of the King minigame. ja:イカスタコス Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn